Shatter
by VacuumTan
Summary: And sometimes the girl wondered why they stayed together. One-shot, Fem!US X UK


**A/N: Alright, let's make this quick! This is a little one-shot for IMAxENIGMAx for giving the 20****th**** review on 'Take Me Home'. Might as well say I have issues, but whatever.**

**The request was a little Hurt/Comfort stuff with England X Fem!America, so I'll give it a try!**

* * *

><p><em>Shatter.<em>

_Silence._

In America's head, those two words were the only things that could describe what had happened just moments ago. Her eyes stung and silent tears rolled down her flushed cheeks, her lungs hurt so much she thought she couldn't breathe anymore and her head... that dizzy feeling that blurred everything... that anger, that sadness... in the end, it was her heart that hurt most.

She'd been in a quiet happy relationship with England, her former guardian, for a few months now. In the beginning, when she confessed her feelings after so many decades, and she learnt about the Briton's feelings, they had been happy together. So many nations were jealous of the seemingly perfect and unbreakable fairy-tale-love the two of them shared, but then, everything just turned out to be just as breakable as every bond between two people.

Where had once been sweet words of love, there were just fights and screaming, where once had been kisses there now were curses spat at each other and where once had been those tender moments America kept in memory, there were just more fights.

England always was one to complain and the girl knew this for she had been his colony so many years ago. But she'd never expected him to be angry because of minor things like the reasons for their fights. When the tensions between them grew, she started to complain too. And so they accused each other of everything, starting with America's long hair in the shower and England's conversations with his 'flying mint bunnies' at night, the female's never ending hunger and the male's dislike for coffee... basically everything.

And sometimes the girl wondered why they stayed together.

Right now, it was time for the tensions to break, just to be built up again a few minutes later. England made a comment on his partner's love for coffee at the wrong time and now, shattered on the kitchen floor, lay two cups with tea and coffee mixing to create a light brown colour.

The male was the first one to make a move. He quietly started to collect the larger pieces of porcelain in his hands and put when he was finished, he quietly stood up and threw them in the bin before taking a broom to get the smaller pieces together, even if the stickiness of the liquids made it harder.

For America... she just stood there silently in the door-frame while watching her 'boyfriend' cleaning the mess he'd made up. Oh how much she wished to break that endless circle, repeating itself over and over again... she'd never found the courage to, but now, finally fed up with it, she gave in to the headache, to the tears she had held beack when something like this happened.

And she hadn't expected England to look at her when he heard her sobbing. The angry look in those emerald depths softened so much. Those thick eyebrows relaxed a little and his frown wasn't due to his anger on the girl anymore.

Her face was certainly covered in snot and her tears must have made bother, her cheeks and eyes red, but she didn't care anymore. Hell, she probably was the ugliest thing England had ever seen, but... but maybe he would get it now. Maybe he would get how much it hurt when he got angry. When she had to get angry.

Held back feelings... she'd always held back her tears when they argued. She'd thought that it would make her former caretaker the winner. But maybe that had been the wrong thing to do? It seemed like he just understood it. When he'd seen her cry because of him.

And indeed, the Briton's stomach twisted when he saw the person he was supposed to love, no he _loved_, cry. Hadn't he made the silent promise to keep her heart in one peice when he told her he loved her too? Had he... failed, as a lover and as a big brother?

And he wondered why the girl didn't run away yet.

"America..." the girl heard him whisper softly. To be honest, she loved it when her name rolled off the Briton's tongue, coated with that accent of his. And she couldn't tell if it was that single word that made her legs give in. She just fell to her knees and stopped crying for a moment, trying to sniffle away all her tears so she could speak properly.

"Iggy, I... can't stand it anymore..." she muttered with her voice hoarse from crying. "All we do... is screaming at each other... If there is till love between us, then it is awesome at hiding..." the American said, a bit lounder than before, while wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. "It just... hurts every fucking time we... fight... about nothing!"

The next thing she could remember was that she was held close to a warm chest and a hand pressing her head to the crook of England's neck. Instantly, she started sobbing lightly again and her fists clenched the Briton's shirt. "Why didn't you break up then, hm?" the male whispered in a gentle voice you would talk to a child in.

America sniffled a little again. "I..." Why didn't she break up, actually? It had just become natural for her to have England by her side. Her England. The same England she had loved since she had first met him centuries ago. The same England whose heart she broke by becoming her own country. The same England that fought by her side, even if it hurt him to see her being storng on her own. That England that she wanted to know how she felt whenever she saw him. She was dependant. Dependant of England. Not for her economy, but for her life! "I... I just need to... to have you with me... I always did..."

She was pressed tighter to the other body and a hand ran through her hair. "You're an idiot..." England chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "I thought you still wanted this... despite our problems. Yet... please stop crying..." he lifted her head from his shoulder and eyes her. Her red cheeks were wet from crying, her hair messily falling out of her little red hair-pins. Still, her saddened, sky-blue eyes were the most amazing England had ever seen. "Stop crying, as you are beautiful."

And her eyes widened. "Iggy... do you want to... break up, now? B-because... I dunno what to do, when you're..."she whimmered and her voice died down.

"That would be cruel, wouldn't it? Would a gentleman really let a lady down when she needs him?" the Briton smiled weakly and the girl stared at him. Stared and stared, until her face lit up and a bright, honest smile tugged at the corners of her lips. And within seconds she threw herself at her boyfriend and pressed their lips together. Sweetly, delicately.

"Let's start again, alright? And forget about everything that happened, yeah, Artie?" America laughed when she pulled away for air.

"Yes..." he smiled and pulled her in a hug again. "Yes, Allie."

And when she heard him say her name, her real name, she fell limp in his arms.

"We still have to clean up the kitchen, though..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, it fails, okay, it fails. **

**I'm not good with this stuff. And now my mum forces me into a drindl, so I'm not even having fun here. If there are many typoes, I'm sorry, yes?**


End file.
